


A Place In This World

by HermioneRose



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: When Piper has to write a 'five years' paper for English, she turns to Henry for help.
Relationships: Henry Hart & Piper Hart
Kudos: 54





	A Place In This World

It was all started with an assignment for English.

Piper Hart's ninth grade teacher assigned them to write a paper stating where they'd be in five years.

Alot of Piper's friends already figured out where they'd be in five years:

Go to college, have a job, get married, and have a family.

But, Piper was different, and she didn't want all the same things her friends wanted, which was what made writing the paper so hard.

She knew Henry had written the same paper when he was around the same age as her, so she decided to ask him.

When Piper got home from school, she found Henry sitting on the couch, watching TV, and texting on his phone at the same time.

She walked over to the couch, and sat down next to Henry, who looked up from his phone.

"Hey, Pipes. What's up?" he asked, and Piper bit her lower lip.

"Henry, can I ask you something?" she asked, and Henry frowned.

"If it's about unmentionables, you better ask Charlotte or Mom."

Piper frowned too, and rose an eyebrow.

"What? No. It's about something else."

"Is about The Talk? Because Mom would be better at telling you about it."

By that point, Piper was getting annoyed and it showed on her face as she got up from the couch.

Henry must have sensed his sister's annoyance, because he looked up at her.

"Come on, Piper. Just tell me what's bothering you."

Piper sat back down next to him, and turned to look at him.

"Where did you see yourself in five years?" she asked, and Henry smiled.

"Ah, Miss Zismar gave you the 'five years' paper."

Piper nodded.

"Yeah. All of my friends seem to know where they see themselves in five years, but I don't."

Henry looked at her.

"It's okay if you don't know what you want. Most people don't."

Piper shook her head.

"I know, but I can't write that. I have to write something."

Henry sighed.

"I had the same problem: when I was fourteen, I was still getting used to being Kid Danger, but I couldn't write that or my cover would be blown."

Recently, Piper found out that Henry was Kid Danger and Ray Manchester was Captain Man.

In order to work for Ray, Piper resigned as president for the Man Fans, since Ray would think Piper would reveal their secret, and Piper was fine with that.

She outgrew the Man Fans anyway.

"So, what did you write?" she asked, and Henry looked at her, shrugging.

"I wrote that I could see myself holding a steady job, and probably married." 

Piper looked at him, frowning.

"Really? I bet Miss Zismar would read a million of those."

Henry nodded.

"Yeah, I know, but your paper would be different, Piper."

Piper looked at him.

"How?"

Henry smiled at his younger sister.

"You're fearless, and you can say anything that comes to your mind. You also know Karate and have no problem breaking the rules."

He looked pointedly at her, and Piper knew he must be referring to when she got herself a driver's license, despite not being fifteen. 

"But, I can't write those things."

"Why not?"

Piper bit her lower lip again.

"Because everyone knows I know Karate and my driver's license is no secret. Plus, everyone knows I'm fearless and that I can speak my mind."

Henry smiled.

"Well, write that you hope you won't change in the next five years: stay being the awesome sister I know and love."

Piper smiled too.

"Thanks, Henry."

Henry nodded as he got up from the couch and turned off the TV.

"You're welcome. Hey, do you want to see a movie with me?"

Piper nodded.

"Sure. What are we seeing?"

Henry shrugged.

"Not sure: we can figure that out when we get to the movie theatre. But, I'm driving."

Piper playfully rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever."

After getting her purse, she followed Henry outside and closed the door behind her, knowing she had the coolest big brother ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited to write a one-shot about Piper, and I loved how this turned out!


End file.
